A Hunter's Choice
by Mrs.AcklesXD
Summary: It's three years into the future, and Sarah still doesn't know what happened... How a single guy and his brother could change her life so quickly. Dean and Sam are dealing with a major demon army against them, and the struggle of protecting the girl they love. The demons have all disappeared, and they are preparing for the war against Sam, Dean, and Sarah.


When I walked into the room with a subtle smile on my face, Dean glanced over at me, smiled, and bent over, leaning on the arms of the chair. Dean smiled back at me, and behind him, his brother, Sam sat on a bench. In the chair Dean was leaning on, sat a woman. I walked over to her and leaned down the way that Dean did.  
"What's your name?" I asked, suddenly. Dean stood up, and crossed his arms. His smile had faded.  
"Omias." The demon snared back at me. I gripped the knife in my left hand.  
"What are the demons preparing for? Why are the demons hiding?" I interrogated. The demon just chuckled. I swiped the knife across the demon's cheek. A jolt of electricity was sent through him, and he screamed in pain. "Tell me!" I yelled.  
"Your pretty..." He gazed up at me like a lost puppy. I had to admit, it was compelling. "I swear,I don't know anything. C'mon," he pleaded. He nodded toward Dean. "He even said it, I'm not an important one, I don't know nothing." For ten seconds... That's all I hesitated. But it was too long. If I had killed him, everything would have been fine. But I didn't and it wasn't. As I laid there and stared at Dean's bleeding face, and Sam's behind his, I asked myself, why me? I asked myself why now?

In order to know the answer to that question, you have to know my story, and you have to know what happened to me. My name is Sara, and here's my story. It all started when Dean and Sam Winchester came into my life. When Dean asked me if he could buy me a drink, and I said yes.  
It was a Friday night, about two years ago, and I was supposedly to be out on a date. Instead, I sat at a bar stool, with a wallet full of money, and a need for a strong drink. I kept them coming; I lived on top of the bar, until the money in my wallet had vanished, and I barely had a light buzz. Across the bar sat two men, in monkey suits. One of them noticed me staring at them, and he winked at me. I felt myself grin, and slide my eyes down to my drink. The cute one had dark hair, and had harsh features with warm green eyes. The other was tall, and had shoulder length hair, but not the kind that looked bad.  
The cute one stood up, downed a sip of his drink, and walked over to me. He slid down into the bar stool next to me, and smiled. "I'm Dean." He grinned. I lifted up my drink, and I grinned back a little.  
"Sarah." I grinned back.  
"What are you drinking?" He asked, signaling the bartender.  
Thinking that it would do no harm, I shrugged, and said, "Beer'll be fine." He smiled at me, and ordered the beer for me and one for himself.  
"So... What do you do?" He asked.  
"I'm a artist... and a waitress on the side." I laughed. "My career isn't too exciting. What about you, Mr. Black-Suit-And-Tie?"  
"I'm a F.B.I agent." He pulled the edges of his suit. My grin turned into a full fledged smile.  
"You are not!" I pushed his shoulder and he laughed. When he pulled out his F.B.I badge, I was really shocked. "That is so cool!" I sipped my beer, and when I was done, he bought us another one. After we started to talk some more, I realized that I was glad my date had never showed up. Dean was hilarious, smart, and kind. Soon enough, introduced me to his brother, who was also a F.B.I agent. He was nice and smart too, but Dean... Wow.  
"Can I walk you out to your car? He asked me, after we had talked for about three hours. Sam, his brother, had already walked back to the motel they were staying at.  
"Even better," I began. "You can walk me home." We stumbled up the steps to my apartment, and I unlocked the door.  
"I'm going to do something I don't normally do." He smiled, as I opened the door and turned toward him.  
"What's that?" I asked, smiling.  
"Ask if you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night. I mean, I'm not in town for long, but what the hell?"  
I grabbed his jacket, and pulled him into me, and kissed him. "How's that for an answer?" I bit my bottom lip.


End file.
